Family
by SuicideAngel1369
Summary: Hooking a finger under her chin, he pulled her face to him. "Hey, are you upset that he left?" Sniffing, she gave a nod. He sighed again and let her chin go. "Well baby, you aren't the only one. . ."
1. Chapter 1

* * *

Dominick-chan: W0W! So many lines! XD Whoops! So, this is new! Don't hurt me! I'm still looking for inspiration for TLMB. Sadly, my muse has ran away! :( We don't know why, but we can't find him anywheres!

**SUMMERY: **Uchiha, Itachi and Uzumaki, Naruto have a child together. Her name is Aiden. Growing up without a father for the last five years of her life never bothered her, but she could tell when her mother was hurting because of it. Yet, he's never really left them alone. Always in the shadows, watching over and protecting them within the best of his abilities as a missing nin.

**WARNING: THIS STORY DOES CONTAIN YAOI ALONG THE WAY! AVERT THINE EYES LEST THEY BE HARMED GAZING AT INAPPROPRIATE WORDS!**

**DISCLAIMER: NARUTO AND ANY CHARACTERS ASSOCIATED WITH NARUTO EXCEPT FOR AIDEN DO NOT BELONG TO ME! I WILL NOT CLAIM ANY RIGHTS TO THEM, AS MY FEEBLE MIND COULD NEVER COME UP WITH SUCH AWESOMENESS AS IS NARUTO!**

**

* * *

  
**

**FAMILY**

**CHAPTER I:**

Uzumaki, Aiden ran through the village of Konohagakure, dodging the various items that were being thrown at her. As she was running, her left ankle rolled in and she fell to her knees. Before she could scramble back up, she was kicked in the face and stomach. Blood pulsed from her temple and she spit the thick liquid onto the ground. Without a second thought, she got to her feet and sped off home. The citizens began to slow and eventually stopped, allowing her to get further away. Aiden breathed a sigh of relief when she was no longer being chased and caught her breath before walking inside the apartment she and her mother shared. Quietly opening the door, she looked around for said parent. Not seeing him anywhere, she took off her shoes and shut the door as quietly as she opened it. Making her way to the bathroom to clean herself up before hr mother saw her, Aiden grimaced at her reflection.

Her long raven black hair was now tangly and her pale skin was dirty. Her dark slate coloured eyes were bright, but hid an undertone of deep sadness beneath the happiness; two russet coloured ears and matching tail swiveled and swished with every sound around her. Washing her face, and cleaning the cuts on her flesh, she grabbed her brush and began to de-tangle her hair. After many pain-filled minutes, it finally hung in straight waves around her face and she licked her chapped lips. Opening the bathroom door, she padded to the room she and her mother shared. Going to her chest of draws, she pulled out a red Chinese style blouse with thick black trim and matching pants.

Stripping from her dirty dark blue one, she threw it into the hamper and donned the red one. Stretching, Aiden made her way to the living room couch, where her mother was sleeping. He was truly a very beautiful boy, what with his sun-kissed dandelion hair, cerulean eyes, black whisker marks upon his lightly tanned cheeks and toned body. . . Sighing, she crawled atop his lap and pressed her ear against his chest as she lie on his stomach, listening to his thrumming heartbeat. Nuzzling into his chest, she jumped when his hand caressed her side lovingly. He sighed in his sleep and a small smile graced his lips. "Mmm. . . Itachi. . ." Aiden cocked her head to the side at the name, and when his face had become sad and he'd started to whimper, she nuzzled her head beneath his chin and licked his cheek. "Mama, wake up!" His blue eyes opened, staring into her slate ones and he smiled.

"Hi, baby. Did you have a nice day today?" She didn't have the heart to tell him what had happened, so she only nodded. "It was okay. What about you?" He too, nodded and poked her nose with his index finger. "Proly just as good!" She smiled and laid her head back on his chest. "Mama?" His fingers raked gently through her long black hair. "Mm-hmm?" Aiden leaned into his touch. "Who's Ita - Ita - that name you said in your sleep?" His fingers stilled for a moment before continuing their soothing movements. "No one you need to worry about, baby." She sighed and let the matter drop, allowing it to become silent a few minutes before she spoke up again. "Can we move?" The blond beneath her lifted his head from the arm of the couch and stared at her. "What?" She rolled her eyes. "Can we go visit Panda-chan, then? Just to get away?" Her mother raised a brow. "What brought this on all of a sudden?"

She shook her head. "Nothing! I just thought that, maybe, we could go and see Panda-chan. Maybe that would make you happy." She felt him chuckle beneath her and wrap his arms about her. "I _am_ happy, baby! What gave you the thought I wasn't?" Aiden sighed. "You cry in your sleep a lot. . . And you say that name, too." He squeezed her tight and nuzzled the top of her head. "I'm sorry, love. . ." She shook her head again. "It's okay, mama." The blond sighed and sat up with her in his lap. "You're too quick for a five year old! C'mon! Let's go talk to Tsunade-baa-chan about a trip to Suna." Leaping from her mother's legs, Aiden smiled and helped him from the couch. Giving a stretch, he raised a brow. "Weren't you wearing blue, earlier?"

She gave a sheepish grin. "I got _really_ dirty today!" Smiling, he shook his head and they both went to put their shoes on. With the door locked and her tiny hand in his, they took off towards the Hokage Tower.

* * *

The two Uzumaki's came upon a sleeping blond female in the Hokage's room. The boy shook her away and giggled when she tried to shoo him away. "Rise and shine, baa-chan!" Toffee brown eyes opened at half mast and stared at the blond boy before her. "Go 'way, Naruto!" Her head dropped back down on the desk, only to lift up seconds later. "Naruto!" The busty blond pulled him into a bone-crushing hug. "Ah! Can't - breathe!" Letting him go, she punched his shoulder. "_Why_ don't you come visit, chibi?" He mock glared at her. "Hey! I'm not small! I'm just fun-sized!" Tsunade laughed and sighed. "Where's the gaki?" Naruto smiled and pulled her out from behind his legs. "You remember Tsunade, don't you Aiden?"

The tall blond kneeled down and smiled at her. "You've grown quite a bit since I last saw you! Just think! In a couple of years, you'll be as tall as your mama!" Aiden smiled and her tail wagged. Tsunade winked at her and stood. "So, Baa-chan, we were wondering if we could go and visit Gaara-chan down in Suna!" She thought a moment. "Hmm. . . This could work out quite perfectly! I have some important documents and papers I need to have delivered to the Kazekage soon. Would you mind doing the job?" Both Naruto and Aiden smiled. "Sweet! When do we leave?" Tsunade chuckled. "Early tomorrow morning. I'll grant you a few days vacation as well." The blond hugged the Godaime and whispered a 'Thank you' in her ear. She nodded and waved goodbye to them as they left.

* * *

Naruto sat Aiden upon one of the large red bar-stools and smiled. "Hey, Teuchi! One Miso and one Chicken ramen, please!" Teuchi smiled and gave a nod. "Coming right up, Naruto!" The blond sat beside his daughter and watched her from the corner of his eyes. She was swinging her legs and bouncing in her seat, whilst waiting for her ramen. When a slight breeze blew her hair back, he froze. For a split second, she was the striking image of - . He shook his head. _'I won't finish that thought.'_ Ayame smiled and sat the two large bowls before them. "Enjoy!" Smiling, they began to dig in to their food.

* * *

After about five bowls between the two, Naruto paid and helped Aiden down from the stool. Taking her hand once again, he lead her home. As they walked inside and took their shoes off, he picked her up and gave her an Eskimo kiss. "Bedtime!" Giving a yawn, she nodded and rested her head on his shoulder. "M'kay, mama. . ." When her eyes closed, he gave a low chuckle and took her to their bed. Grabbing a pair of pj's, he undressed her and slipped the thin nightgown over her head, gently pulling her arms through the straps. Sitting behind her, he pulled her hair into a tight french braid and lay her on the bed. Pulling the covers out from under her, he covered her up and kissed and her temple.

"Sweet dreams, baby." Aiden yawned and her eyes her eyes opened halfway. "Don't cry tonight, m'kay, mama? I'll protect you. . ." A light snoring signified that she was asleep and he gave her a sweet smile. "All right, Aiden. I'll let you protect me. . ." Grabbing a large bag, he began to fill it with clothes, a first aid kit, toiletries, combs and brushes, hair ties, and toothbrushes. Pulling out a scroll, he sealed the bag away, rolled up the scroll, and placed it next to his hitai-ate. Stripping down to his boxers, he turned out the lights, locked the front door, and crawled into bed beside his kit. Pulling Aiden to his chest, he sighed and allowed a few tears to escape his cerulean eyes. "I only wish I could give you more, love. . ." Naruto allowed his eyes to drift closed and sleep to claim him, never once noticing the spinning red eyes that had watched them that day.

Once sure both occupants on the bed were sound asleep, the owner of said eyes crawled through the window and into the tiny bedroom. Moonlight faintly illuminated the room, revealing the black silhouette. Pale skin, raven hair and lines of exhaustion revolved around the once spinning red eyes, which had faded and now were a dark obsidian. A black cloak with a red cloud pattern upon it parted, revealing a taut body clothed in black ninja pants and a black tee with fishnet beneath it. Brushing a few blond hairs from the whiskered boy's forehead, he kissed his lips. Unconsciously, Naruto deepened the kiss and moaned when he pulled away. The dark male gave a soft smile and went round to the other side of their bed. Kneeling, he placed his hand slightly before the five year old's nose.

She gave a deep breath and a low rumbling sounded in the back of her throat. Her dark slate eyes opened with a flutter and she looked into the man's face. "Daddy?" He gave a nod and placed a finger to his lips. "Let's not wake mommy, okay?" She nodded and lay her head back down on the pillow. He ran his nails along her scalp and hummed low in his throat. Her eyes slid closed once more and her ears dropped, signaling her deep sleep. He sat there for a few minutes more, before kissing her temple and going back to the blond. Carefully sitting on the bed, he let his long fingers dance along the boy's bicep. Sighing, he stood and kissed the blond one last time before leaving out the window.

Cerulean eyes opened and looked about the dark room. "Itachi?" Blinking, he shook his head and looked down at Aiden. _'She hasn't slept this good in a long time!'_ Yawning, he lay back down and fell asleep once more.

* * *

Dominick-chan: Whoo! Another story! XD This one was actually written _before_ TLMB was even thought about, so forgive me if this was weighing on my mind more than the other chapter for my Kyuu/Naru thing. lol I'm functioning on no sleep for the past 24 hours, so if there's any mistakes, I tried to spot them! Just wish y'all to know!

Please review! That button in the middle of the screen! ------ --------------------------------------- HERE! XD

Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

Dominick-chan: YAY! Another chapter! Isn't it jusht aweshome?! Yesh! X3

**SUMMERY: **Uchiha, Itachi and Uzumaki, Naruto have a child together. Her name is Aiden. Growing up without a father for the last five years of her life never bothered her, but she could tell when her mother was hurting because of it. Yet, he's never really left them alone. Always in the shadows, watching over and protecting them within the best of his abilities as a missing nin.

**WARNING: THIS STORY DOES CONTAIN YAOI ALONG THE WAY! AVERT THINE EYES LEST THEY BE HARMED GAZING AT INAPPROPRIATE WORDS!**

**DISCLAIMER: NARUTO AND ANY CHARACTERS ASSOCIATED WITH NARUTO EXCEPT FOR AIDEN DO NOT BELONG TO ME! I WILL NOT CLAIM ANY RIGHTS TO THEM, AS MY FEEBLE MIND COULD NEVER COME UP WITH SUCH AWESOMENESS AS IS NARUTO!**

**

* * *

  
**

**FAMILY**

**CHAPTER II:**

Cerulean eyes opened to the sound of birds chirping. Looking out the window, he found that it was only around 5-5:30 a.m. . Yawning, he stretched and stood carefully from the bed. Popping his joints, he went to the bathroom and dressed. Naruto donned a pair of black ninja pants which clung to his hip, a black ribbed tank, and his black cloth hitai-ate. Yawning again, he slipped the Sealing Scroll into one of the carrier pockets in his pants and went to the other side of the bed. "Wake up, baby. We have to get ready to leave." She made no move to get up, and her tail twitched behind her. Sighing, he pulled out a pair of clothes for her to wear. It was exactly like was she'd worn the previous day, only it was all black with venom green trim. Sitting her up, he dressed her and redid her french braid.

Laying her down, he grabbed her shoes and went back to her. Slipping them onto her feet, he hefted her onto his back and slipped his own shoes on. Grabbing his keys, he stuffed them into his pocket and locked the door behind them. Going quietly down the apartment stairs, he made his way to the Hokage Tower. "Amazing! You're up before the dawn!" His voice was but a whisper, so as not to wake Aiden, and Tsunade smiled, handing him the needed scroll. Pushing the fox-child up more, he was able to tuck it into a different pocket. "Be caureful, Naruto. I want you both back here in one piece!" Naruto smiled. "Don't worry Baa-chan! We'll be fine!"

Nodding to her, he turned on his heel and walked towards the Konoha gates. He smiled to the guards, Hayate and Asuma, and continued out of the fortress. Taking a deep breath, he smiled and looked back. "Keep a tight hold, love. Don't want you sliding around." After making sure she had a good grip, he took to the trees; finally out of his village for the first time in five years.

* * *

By midday, Naruto had to stop and rest his arms. He was getting a bit worried, for Aiden was still asleep, and she had never stayed like that for so long. Popping his shoulders, back and knuckles, he grabbed a suppliment bar and nibbled on it, trying to will away his headache. Rubbing his temples, he sighed and hefted her onto his back once more. Groaning, he continued on, trying to stay within the shade and out of the sun.

* * *

Aiden awoke on their second day of travel. She yawned and nuzzled into her mother's back. Naruto stopped beneath the shade of the last tree before they went, officially, into Wind Country, and let her slide from his back. He collapsed to his rump and leaned against the tree. "Mama? What's wrong?" He smiled. "Nothing, sweetie. I'm just tired." She sniffed him and her nose curled in disgust. "You're really sick, mama!" Naruto shook his head. "It'll pass, soon. I just have to - rest a minute." His voice was so low, Aiden was sure that, if she didn't have enhanced hearing, she wouldn't have been able to hear him. Pulling one of the canteens from his side, she tore a strip of his shirt away and wet it with the water.

Pressing it against his face and neck, she gently pushed him to the ground. Rewetting the cloth, she pressed it to his flushed skin once more, helping him as best she could. He smiled at her before his eyes slid closed and he passed out. Pressing the back of her hand to his forehead, she frowned. It was clear he had a high temperature, but with the heat, she couldn't gauge it. 'Okay! Don't panic! What do you do with heat stroke?' She began pulling on her hair and fell to her knees; tears spilling from her dark orbs. The only thing she could really do, was to try and keep him hydrated and cool. Sighing, she crawled to him and held his head up. Pushing the canteen to his lips, she tried to get him to swallow it, and growled with frustration when it only spilled to the sides of his face and onto the ground. Pounding her fist into said ground, she rewet her makeshift rag and tried to keep him cool.

A rustling in the bushes a few feet away caught her attention and she growled threateningly; her ears going back and her tail bristling. A tall, pale man with raven coloured hair and a black cloak emerged from the shrubbery, and stopped a few feet before them. "Don't be afraid, Aiden." Her growling ceased and she cocked her head to the side. "How do you know my name?" He stuck his hand before her nose slowly and the scent registered to her. "Daddy?" He nodded and allowed the child to cling to his legs. "Daddy! Mommy's sick!" Carefully, he removed her from his limbs and kneeled next to the sleeping blond. "I couldn't figure out what to do! Normally, you would treat a person with heat stroke with cold and keep them hydrated, but neither of the treatments are working!" He was amazed at how much his child knew, and gave her a smile.

Placing a hand on her head, he spoke. "You did very well, Aiden. Don't worry. I won't let anything happen to mommy." She sniffed and nodded as he wiped away the tears under her eyes. Taking off his cloak, he draped it over the shivering blond. "If this works, his fever should break in a few hours. Then we'll just need to keep him hydrated and give him nothing but soda crackers for at least two hours, or he'll just throw it all up and we'll be right back to where we started from." As her father crawled beneath the cloak, settling next to her mother, she checked his temperature and nodded. "So far so good. Now, we wait." Aiden curled her legs up to her chest and laid her head on her knees; all was silent exvept for the blonds irregular breathing and the occasional shifting of the cloak. Aiden kept stealing glances of her father from the corner of her eye, turning her gaze away quickly when he turned to look at her.

'We have the same eyes and hair. . .' Crawling over to them, she checked his temperature and looked at the sky. The sun was almost down across the sandy plain and she sighed. "His fever's broken, which is good. Just another hour or so." He nodded and kept his eyes on her. Aiden began humming and drawing in the sand below her. They both jumped when the blond groaned and spoke. "Ita. . . chi. . ." The man beside him nodded and caressed his sweaty cheek. "I'm here." Naruto smiled. "Wh - ere's, Aiden?" She placed her hand on his stomach and gave a smile of relief. "Right here, mama." He nodded and searched for her hand, giving it a gently squeeze. The two of them got him to drink some water before he fell back to sleep, and all faded into silence once more. Another hour passed before Itachi stood and bundled the cloak around the blond. Dusting himself off, he popped his back and neck.

Aiden stood as well and stretched. Itachi picked her up and they embraced; her nose nuzzling into his neck. "I wish you didn't have to go!" He squeezed her tightly. "I'll be back soon though, you know that." She nodded and he sat her back down. Kissing her temple, he toussled her hair and took off towards the trees. "Bye, daddy. . ." A groan startled her and she tried to wipe away her tears. Naruto sat up and put a hand to his temple as Aiden crawled onto his lap and nuzzled into his chest. "Baby, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" Her voice came out in stutters and hysteric sobs. "I - I'm just gl-glad you're - you're okay!" He stroked her hair and cradled her to him. "Shh. . . Yes, baby, I'm fine. . . Don't worry." Throwing her arms around his neck, she sobbed for all she could. Naruto was stunned. Never, in all five years he'd been raising her alone, had he ever heard her cry like this.

Rubbing small circles into the small of her back, he tried to soothe her. "What else happened, baby?" She shook her head, unable to speak, and it was then he noticed the black and red pattern bundled around his lower half. Picking it up, he growled. "Damn it, Itachi! I'll kill you!" Aiden clutched at him tighter. "No! Mommy, you can't kill daddy! You can't!" His nose caressed her neck lightly. "Is that why you're crying, love?" She nodded and sniffed. "I didn't know what to do! I was so scared! Then daddy came. . . He stayed by your side till a little while ago. . ." Naruto pulled her away from his neck and sat her further on his legs. She wouldn't meet his gaze and he sighed. "Hey. . ." Hooking a finger under her chin, he pulled her face to him. "Hey, are you upset that he left?" Sniffing, she gave a nod. He sighed again and let her chin go. "Well baby, you aren't the only one. . ." She sniffed again and stared up at him with glossy eyes.

"Why don't we live together like a normal family?" Naruto wiped away her flowing tears. "Sweetie, it's. . .complicated. Mommy and daddy don't really get along well." Aiden huffed. "Only when you're not fighting, right?" He raised a brow. "Where's this attitude coming from all of a sudden?" She sighed. "I know I'm only five, but I do know what I'm talking about. You and daddy love each other, even if neither of you can see it. Whatever happened between the two of you, he's trying to make up for it. If he hadn't come today. . .I don't want to think about what would have happened!" She wrapped her arms around herself and laid her head on his chest. Naruto sighed and wrapped his arms around her. "A lot of things caused a rift between us. . ." Closing his eyes, he gathered her and the cloak up and stood. "Are you okay to walk, mama?" He nodded and smiled back at her. "Yep! Besides, if we're not there by morning, Panda-chan'll wonder where we are!" She laughed and held Itachi's cloak to her nose, inhaling his scent as he mother quickly ran over the dunes.

* * *

Dominick-chan: So, sorry this chapter is like, mondo short! I did all I could, but chapter three was just screaming to be started and proceeded in hitting me in the face with its fists of doom until I succumbed! Don't hate me!

If pain is beauty, and beauty is only skin deep, do the blades only scratch against the surface of the never ending itch to beautify oneself, and leave not visible marks against thy flesh in hopes of scarring deeper? Or is it all a thing of want? A dream within a dream and an escape from the needle?

Please review!

Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

Dominick-chan: Sorry all for the long ass wait! My dad hogs the comp so he can play that stupid W.O.W. game! Ugh! I need my own damn computer! lol Anyway! I hope y'all enjoy this chapter! XD Ish good!

**SUMMERY: **Uchiha, Itachi and Uzumaki, Naruto have a child together. Her name is Aiden. Growing up without a father for the last five years of her life never bothered her, but she could tell when her mother was hurting because of it. Yet, he's never really left them alone. Always in the shadows, watching over and protecting them within the best of his abilities as a missing nin.

**WARNING: THIS STORY DOES CONTAIN YAOI ALONG THE WAY! AVERT THINE EYES LEST THEY BE HARMED GAZING AT INAPPROPRIATE WORDS!**

**DISCLAIMER: NARUTO AND ANY CHARACTERS ASSOCIATED WITH NARUTO EXCEPT FOR AIDEN DO NOT BELONG TO ME! I WILL NOT CLAIM ANY RIGHTS TO THEM, AS MY FEEBLE MIND COULD NEVER COME UP WITH SUCH AWESOMENESS AS IS NARUTO!**

**

* * *

  
**

**FAMILY**

**CHAPTER III:**

Naruto and Aiden reached the Gates of Suna by mid morning and were able to pass through peacefully once the correct documents were shown. The blond maneuvered his way through the crowds and finally made his way to the Kazekage's Hall. He allowed his little fox to slip from his back in favour of holding her hand before knocking on the door before them. "Enter." Opening said door, they walked inside. "Panda-chan!" Aiden bounded up to a redhead who had dark rings around his sea glass eyes and a red kanji scar above his left eye. Gaara, or Panda-chan as the two Uzumaki's called him, picked the tiny kitling up and sat her on the desk before him. "Hello, Aiden." She gave him a big Cheshire Cat grin and giggled. "Oh, Panda-chan! So much stuff happened on our trip! Mommy got really sick, and I didn't know what to do! Then, daddy came to the rescue! Kinda like a prince and a princess story, only it was like a prince and a prince! Then daddy left and mommy and I talked, and now, we're here!"

They laughed and her tail swished behind her. Suddenly, her nose caught the scent of sugar and she hopped down from the desk. Circling around Gaara, Aiden smiled when she'd found her prize. Quickly shoving her hand into his robe pocket, she pulled out a handful of sweets. "CANDY!" Dodging both her mother and the redhead, she fled the room by means of the door. "Oh no! CATCH THAT KID!" Aiden laughed and dodged everyone who had tried to catch her, causing them to either trip and fall, or just give up. "Gotta do better than that!" Bumping into something solid, the fox-child looked up into the Kabuki painted face of Panda-chan's brother, Kankuro. Smiling, she tried to slip between his legs, but he caught her by the tail and lifted her up. "Ow, Kanker-butt! That's attached, y'know!" He smiled and waited for his brother and her mother to reach them.

Both boys bounded up to them, breathless. "Give Panda-chan his candy back, please. It's the only thing that keeps him sane!" She began to pout, but did as her mother said. "You guys need to work out more! Sheesh! Kanker-butt was the only one to catch me, but he cheated!" Said man released her tail, making her fall and land on her feet. "Jerk!" Naruto started laughing and handed Gaara a scroll. "Here. This is from Baa-chan. She said is was important?" The redhead nodded and opened it, his lips twitching into a smile as he read it, then passed it back to the blond. "She's in _so_ much trouble!"

_'Hey chibi,_

Take a two week vacation!

Love,

Tsunade'

Shaking his head, the blond smiled. "I think we'll freshen up before lunch." Gaara nodded. "Your room is next to mine." Giving a nod, he looked around for his child. "Oh lord!" She was chasing Kankuro around the kitchen with a sauce pan. "I swear! No more cartoons!" Gaara chuckled and Naruto gave a loud whistle. "C'mon you hellion! To the tub!" Aiden laughed as she was picked up and sat upon her mother's shoulders. "Come on, mommy! Run!" Naruto burred his lips and squeezed her sides. "Mommy can't run, love. Mommy's old!" The little fox giggled. "Nuh-uh! Mommy's only nineteen!" He laughed. "That's still old!" Gaara shook his head at their antics and sat at the table, waiting for them.

* * *

Turning the knobs for the desired temperature, Naruto filled the tub with the right amount of water for them. Aiden stripped from her dirty clothes, and struggled with the tangles in her hair, making her mother give a sweet smile. "Stupid sand made my hair all gritty!" Laughing, he took the brush from her hand. "Let me try, love." His fingers worked out the knots with ease and she sighed in bliss when said phalanges threaded through the thick mass and scratched her scalp. "Thank you!" She giggled when he picked her up and placed her inside the tub. "Are you getting in too, mama?" Giving a nod, he smiled. "It's very hard to waste water here." Stripping, he slid in behind her and began to wash out her hair and tail as she scrubbed her body with a red pouffe. "Yay! Ish clean!" Hopping out of the tub, she went to all fours and shook off. "Ah! Aiden!" Her hair, ears and tail poofed out, making her sigh.

Naruto laughed and she stuck her tongue at him. As the blond washed his own hair and body, she had gone to pick something out to wear. When he had emerged from the bathroom, he found that she had changed into a pair of rust coloured corduroy pants and a white spaghetti-strap shirt. "I hate when it goes all frizzy!" Naruto smiled. "Wait a minute and I'll do it for you." She nodded and hopped up onto the bed. "Do you think Panda-chan has a knight in shining armor, mama?" The blond shrugged. "I don't know, baby. You'll have to ask him." Her face lit up and she gave a grin. "Okay!" Humming, she watched as he dressed in a pair of khaki shorts and a white boy beater. Pulling a few hair ties from his bag, Naruto gestured for her to sit before him and smiled when she handed him the brush.

Fifteen minutes later, her thick hair had been pulled into two braided tails, which had been placed over her clavicle. "There!" Smiling, Aiden turned and kissed his cheek. Nodding, he ran a hand through his own wet spikes and stood. "To lunch!" She giggled. "Yosh! Oh burning flame of youth!" Naruto began to laugh so hard, he'd fallen to his knees. Helping him stand again, Aiden helped him back down to the dining room, still laughing. Wiping the tears from his eyes, the blond took his seat next to Gaara, who sat next to Temari, who sat next to Kankuro, who sat across from Aiden. The puppet master made a face of disgust. "It stinks like wet fox!" The ravenette stuck her tongue out at him. "At least I shower occasionally!" Temari, a sandy blond, emerald eyed female, hit Kankuro over the head with a miniature fan. "Ow! What'd I do?!" She rolled her eyes. "Be nice! She's only five!"

Aiden smiled. "Thanks, Temari-nee-chan!" The sandy blond smiled and nodded. "You only like her 'cause she sucks up to you!" She hit him on the head again and the fox-child giggled. "That's what you get for picking on girls, Kanker-butt!" Temari laughed at the nickname and Aiden turned to Gaara. "Which reminds me! Panda-chan, do you have a knight in shining armor, yet?" The redhead choked on the chocolate milk he'd been drinking. When he caught his breath, he gave her a quizzical look. "You know! Like in the stories, or like mommy and daddy!" He shook his head and lifted his glass back up to his lips. "I'm working on it." Aiden laughed. "Silly Panda-chan! You're s'posed to let him come to you! You be the Princess!" Temari pointed at the amazing girl before her and looked at Naruto, who shrugged. "I have no idea where she gets her info!" It was his turn to choke when she immediately responded to his statement without missing a beat. "Ojii-san! You know! The creepy man that hangs out by the bath houses?" The Sand siblings laughed and Gaara pat him on the back. "He's toast when I see him next!"  


* * *

  
Three Days into stay

Naruto watched from the doorway as Gaara read Aiden to sleep. The redhead pressed his lips to her temple and whispered a goodnight before he and the blond went back to the Kazekage's office. "Ne, Gaara-kun, do you want a child?" Caught off-guard by the use of his name and the question, he missed his chair and fell to his rear on the floor. "What are you talking about?" Naruto shrugged. "Just wondering." Giving a sigh, Gaara sat back up into his chair. "It would be nice. . . to have someone to hold when they cry; to be able to be myself around them. . ." The blond hugged him from behind and smiled. "It is nice, but there's so much more you have to do! Getting and being pregnant was the easiest part! It's the messes, and the crying and the sicknesses that run you down. Well, that and labor. Labor was a bitch!" They smiled at one another and he gave Gaara one last squeeze. "But it does have its rewards." The redhead nodded and watched the blond sit in the chair before his desk.

Naruto crossed his legs at the knees and exhaled slowly. "It's nice to get out once in awhile." Gaara nodded and leaned forward on his elbows. "So, Aiden knows about Itachi now?" He nodded and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "I new I couldn't keep it from her for very long, but for him to-!" Gaara smiled when Naruto yanked on his golden locks. "She must get that from you." Cerulean eyes stared into sea glass and he cocked his head to the side. "What?" The redhead shook his head. "The hair pulling. When she's frustrated or doesn't know what to do, she pulls her hair." The blond smiled. "Oh." Growling, he pulled on his silky spikes once more. "He's just so - ugh! It infuriates me to no end that he does that!" Gaara raised a hairless brow. "But remember, Naruto-kun, if Itachi hadn't appeared when he did, you would be dead and who knows where Aiden would end up." Naruto groaned and let his head fall to the desktop with a thump. "Ow. . ."

Gaara sighed and closed his eyes, his fingers running through the blond mop, massaging his scalp. "When the time comes, you will know what to do." Naruto turned his blue eyes up to the boy and smiled. "See? This is why you are the Kazekage!" Gaara rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Believe what you wish." The blond chuckled and leaned into his touch; the two falling into a comfortable silence. Just as his eyes closed, a shrill scream pierced the air. "Aiden!" The two boys were on their feet in an instant and racing to her room. Naruto burst through the door and ran to her side. Aiden flung herself onto her mother and sobbed into his neck. He smiled at Gaara, who nodded and took his leave, closing the door softly behind him. Gathering his baby girl up in his arms, Naruto pulled her to his chest and sat on the bed, leaning against the headboard. "Shh, baby. . . It was just a dream. Shh. . ." He rubbed soothing circles into her back and rocked her gently.

Aiden's sobbing gradually became hiccups and sniffles, ans soon, she was asleep once again; her ears drooping. 'Well, that was easy!' Giving a lazy half smile, he sunk further into bed and maneuvered it so that the blankets were covering them up. Sighing, he kissed her temple, closed his eyes, and was asleep.

* * *

Dark slate eyes opened to the blaring bright sunshine in her eyes and Aiden sat up, squinting through the light. Blond hair tickled her nose and she gave a sneeze, making the boy beneath her jump and wake up. Yawning, he rubbed at his eyes. "Morning, love. Feeling better?" She nodded and nuzzled into his chest. Smiling, he placed his hand on her head and gently tweaked her ear. "Are you ready to get up?" Aiden gave a playful growl and pulled the covers over her head. "Maa! Five more minutes!" Chuckling, he sat up and laid her on the bed. "Ne, five more minutes of. . .tickling!" She squealed when his fingers danced over her skin and tried to wriggle away from him. "Ah! No!" She rolled from the bed and scrambled to a corner of the room, still giggling. The blond gave a foxy grin and hopped from the bed. "Hmmm. . .That only took two minutes!" She smiled at him and held her arms out. Rolling his eyes, he picked her up and sat her on his shoulders. "I spoil you too much!" Aiden giggled and hugged him round the neck. "That's 'cause I'm you baby girl!" He laughed. "My one and only!"

He carried her down the stairs and into the kitchen. "Huh. They all must be out." Hearing her tummy growl, he chuckled and sat her on the counter top. "Now then! What shall we have for breakfast?" Aiden pulled a thinking pose and tapped her chin with a finger. "Omlettes!" Shaking his head, he tousled her already messy hair. "How did I know? All right! Omlettes it is, then!" She watched his work with fascination. "How do you do that?" He gave her a quizzical look and she pointed to his hand. "Open one egg with one hand!" He laughed and shrugged. "Years of practice!" She nodded vigorously. "Oh!" Aiden continued to watch him until her nose began to twitch. "Morning, Panda-chan!" A sleepy looking redhead shuffled into the kitchen wearing silky blue brown teddy bear pj's and yawning. "Coffee. . ." The blond laughed and directed him to the table. "Sit here and I'll make a new pot. Would you like breakfast as well?" He nodded and yawned again. "Thanks. . . Naruto. . ." Said boy smiled and went back to the stove after putting on a pot. Aiden slid from the counter and sat next to Gaara. "You look tired, Panda-chan. Did you have a bad dream last night, too?"

He shook his head. "No. I have insomnia." Her head cocked to the side. "Insominia?" He gave a smile. "No. Insomnia." Naruto laughed. "Panda-chan doesn't sleep at all, sweetie. That's what insomnia is." "Oh!" The small child pulled on Gaara's sleeve. "Ever? You mean you never ever sleep? At all?" He nodded. "Never ever." Her eyes got wide. "Never ever, ever?" Once again, he nodded. "Never ever, ever, ever." Aiden sat back in her seat. "That's sad, Panda-chan!" He ruffled her hair and smiled again. "It's all right, Aiden. I don't mind it so much." Naruto sat their plates before them and a cup of coffee before Gaara. "Thank you, mama!" Squirting ketchup over her omlette, she dug into it. Gaara took a sip of his black coffee and a bite of his own omlette, while the blond yawned and poured some coffee of his own. Mixing in seven teaspoons of sugar and three teaspoons of creamer into the bitter liquid, he took a sip and leaned against the counter top. When breakfast was over, both Aiden and Naruto went to change so they could head back to Konoha. Bidding Gaara goodbye, they began their journey back home.

* * *

Dominick-chan: That's actually how I make my own coffee in the real world! XD I can't stand the bitter taste of black coffee *shudder* Ick! lmao That's how my dad and his parents drink it!

Finger painting is the equivalent to Van Goh in child terms!

Please review!

Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

Dominick-chan: YAY! An update! XD I'd personally like to thank all of my reviewers:

Hyarou  
hanakisa  
ying9  
MadMonki  
yuriyaoiluver666

Y'all make me smile and want to continue updating! So, this one's for you! XD I hope you're happy with it!

**SUMMERY: **Uchiha, Itachi and Uzumaki, Naruto have a child together. Her name is Aiden. Growing up without a father for the last five years of her life never bothered her, but she could tell when her mother was hurting because of it. Yet, he's never really left them alone. Always in the shadows, watching over and protecting them within the best of his abilities as a missing nin.

**WARNING: THIS STORY DOES CONTAIN YAOI ALONG THE WAY! AVERT THINE EYES LEST THEY BE HARMED GAZING AT INAPPROPRIATE WORDS!**

**DISCLAIMER: NARUTO AND ANY CHARACTERS ASSOCIATED WITH NARUTO EXCEPT FOR AIDEN DO NOT BELONG TO ME! I WILL NOT CLAIM ANY RIGHTS TO THEM, AS MY FEEBLE MIND COULD NEVER COME UP WITH SUCH AWESOMENESS AS IS NARUTO!**

**

* * *

  
**

**FAMILY**

**CHAPTER IV:**

Naruto's feet carried them over the desert dunes and through the rocky and foresty terrain of Fire Country easily. When the sight of Konoha's gates entered his vision, he sighed in relief. Walking through them, Aiden too, sighed and buried her face into her mother's back; her ears flattening to her skull and her tail curling about them as far as it would go. Naruto smiled at the guards, who nodded, and made his way through the village to the Hokage Tower. Using his foot, he opened the main door and walked inside. "Hey Shizune! Long time no see!" Aiden slipped from his back and kneeled down to pet Shizune's pig, Ton Ton. The brunette female smiled at him and nodded. "Hi Naruto! Hello Aiden! Go on in. She _should_ be doing paperwork, but you know how Tsunade-Sama is!"

The blond laughed and gave her a wave. "Thanks!" Aiden gave the ninken one last pat on the head and followed her mother into the Hokage's chambers. Closing the door, he tip-toed up to her and slammed his fist down upon the desk, watching in amusement as she gave a jolt and sat up in her chair. "You're crazy, woman!" She grinned sheepishly at him. "Got you out of Konoha, didn't it? You enjoyed yourself, did you not? Speaking of which, you were _supposed_ to stay another week!" He rolled his eyes and sat in one of the chairs before his desk. Pulling Aiden onto his lap, he started to play with her hair. Tsunade leaned forward on her elbows and stared at him. "Gaara sent me a letter a few days ago, telling me that you were sick."

He nodded, but before he could tell her anything, Aiden spoke up. "Uh-huh! Mommy was _really_ sick! Then daddy saved mommy and he's all better now!" Tsunade stared with wide eyes. "Itachi. . .?" Naruto nodded again and sighed. "Yes, he did. . ." The small fox-child looked from one blond to the other and frowned. "Why is it so bad to talk about daddy, mommy?" The blond male sniffed and set his chin on her head. "A long time ago, your daddy was accused of doing a bad thing, he never did. . ." Her brow came down in confusion. "What does that mean?" The boy looked to Tsunade. "It means that he was thought to be the one who did a bad thing, but it was someone else." She pulled on her hair and kicked her feet. "I still don't get it!" Naruto grasped her hands in his and turned her to face him. "Your father was thought to have done a horrible crime, but someone else did it. The only one with yours and daddy's Kekkei Genkai, is your Uncle Sasuke, but you will never meet him, if I can help it."

She stared at her mother. "So, you're saying that people thought that daddy had done a bad thing, but he didn't because someone else did what everyone thought _he_ did before he could do it?" Naruto nodded and she grabbed her head. "My brain hurts, now!" They chuckled and he looked up at Tsunade. "We're going to get going, okay?" She nodded and stood with them. "I have to tell you, chibi, they're on the move and are closer and faster than before." He nodded. "I know. . .Um, just so you know, if we're not home, we're with them. . .I still love him. . ." The Godaime nodded and hugged them both tightly. "Take care, chibi. Don't let them push you around, okay?" They laughed and she looked at Aiden. "Be good, gaki! And take care of your mama, all right?" The kit nodded and nuzzled into her mother's neck. Said blond smile and they left for home.

* * *

Naruto smiled as he let the heated water pound into his sore muscles. He could hear Aiden watching T.V. on the couch and closed his eyes. Relaxing into the steam, he placed his hands on the cold tile before him and pressed his temple to it. Naruto shivered when a cold zephyr drifted through the room, but paid it no mind. He stilled, when a pair of muscular arms wrapped around his middle and pulled him to a taut chest. Wet black hair slid over his shoulder as their nose brushed over the exposed flesh of his neck. Warm lips sucked on the heated skin and their right hand caressed his stomach. Naruto couldn't help the low moan that passed from his lips and felt the soft ones against his skin, smirk. "It's been too long, Naru-chan . . ." This was said between kisses and he was roughly turned around and pushed against the tile.

His hands were caught and held above his head, and his lips were captured in a bruising kiss. Melting into the lip-lock, Naruto pushed his body against the male before him. They broke apart for lack of oxygen and the pale man smiled. "Not the timid little uke anymore, are you?" The blond nipped at his neck and growled. "Shut up, Itachi!" The raven pushed him back against the wall harshly and placed his knee between the blonds legs. His lips assaulted the flesh before him, making the boy moan. Itachi released his wrists and traced his body with his hands, re-memorizing it. Naruto moaned loudly and buried his hands into Itachi's wet raven locks. He gasped when a large hand grasped his arousal and drug his nails down the raven's back; angry red marks trailing in their wake. Itachi groaned and pushed him harder into the tile, his hands pumping over Naruto's arousal.

The blond threw his head back in ecstasy and gave a silent scream. Itachi covered his lips with his own and mapped out his mouth with his tongue. Using his first two fingers, the raven stretched the boy and smirked. Grasping his hips, he lifted the blond up and slid into him. Naruto hissed in pain and let his head fall to his lover's chest. Itachi rested the blonds back against the tile as he wrapped his tan legs round his pale waist and got more comfortable. As his pain dulled, Naruto linked his hands behind Itachi's neck and started the pace. The raven groaned as the fox-boy swallowed him to the hilt and rocked over him. Grabbing his hips, he slammed into the blond, making him cry out in pleasure. The two males began grindingon one another and muffled their moans with each other's skin.

Itachi pulled out of Naruto and took him to the floor of the tub. Leaning on his forearms, the blond cried out as the raven slammed into him from behind. The older male's nails dug into his hips as he pushed himself deeper into the boy. His hand slid over the wet and sweaty flesh and grasped his arousal. Naruto's back arched and he clawed at the tub floor. When he could take no more, his toes curled and his eyes shut as he came. Itachi moaned when he felt his lover's tight walls close around him and gave one last thrust into him as his body trembled and he too, came inside the hot cavern. They collapsed together at the bottom of the tub, breathing harshly and let the now freezing water fall on them. "You're such an ass!" Itachi chuckled and kissed his lips. "I know." "Mama!"

* * *

Blue eyes snapped open at the sound of a little girl's voice and he sat up. Looking around, he found that he was lying on the couch in the living room. _'Son of a Bitch!'_ Blinking, he looked over at Aiden and yawned. "You were moaning in your sleep, mama." Naruto smiled and pat her head. "Thanks for waking me, baby. Stay here and watch T.V., okay? I'm going to go jump in the shower." She nodded and settled into the couch. Standing, he stretched and made his way to the bathroom. Closing the door, he started the water and blushed when the dream he'd had moment's ago resurfaced. Shaking his head, he stripped and looked into the mirror. An image of Itachi standing behind him appeared in the reflection and he swiped at it.

Hopping into the shower, he let the hot water relax him and laid against the tile. Pulling on his hair, he sank to the bottom of the tub, tears in his eyes. Flashes of his dream kept popping into his head and he growled. Blinking angrily, he laid his head on his knees and circled his arms round his legs. Naruto began rocking back and forth, crying silently and sniffing. Taking a deep breath, he stood and began to wash his hair and body. Once clean, he shut off the water and wrapped a towel around his waist. Going into his bedroom, he dried off and pulled on a pair of blue plaid pj bottoms. Pulling the drawstrings tight, he threw his dirty clothes into the hamper, and went back into the living room, where Aiden was watching cartoons.

Pulling her into his lap, he began playing with her hair. "What are you watching, baby?" She leaned into his touch and sighed. "The Sword in the Stone." When she'd fallen asleep halfway through it, he turned it off, and took her to bed. Tucking her in, he turned all the lights off and locked the front door. Going back to his room, his fingers hesitated on the window lock. Sighing, he shook his head and crawled into bed next to Aiden. Getting comfortable, he pulled her to his chest and exhaled deeply. Closing his eyes, he was almost immediately asleep.

* * *

Quietly, the bedroom window slid open and a dark figure slipped into the room. He was a bit wet from the light rain, and a bright flash of lightning illuminated the room, revealing the silhouette to be none other than Uchiha, Itachi. He walked closer to the bed and ran his fingers through blond hair. Naruto gave a contented sigh and he kissed his temple. Itachi crossed the room just a loud thunderclap shook the apartment and Aiden awoke, dark eyes wide and ears swiveling wildly. Looking back, she found that her mother was sound asleep and another thunderclap boomed, causing her to whimper. The rustling of clothing caught her attention and she found herself looking into the face of her father.

Slipping out of her mother's warm embrace, she crawled out of bed and into Itachi's lap. She squeaked when another boom sounded and buried her face into his chest. Cradling her in his arms, he rocked her back and forth. Her ears twitched, brushing the bottom of his chin, and he could feel her hot tears soaking through his shirt. Nuzzling his nose into her hair, his deep, smooth voice sounded in his throat as he hummed softly to her. Aiden's grip loosened on his shirt and she started to calm down. When she'd fallen back asleep, he stayed on the floor for a few minutes more before putting her back into bed. Pulling her hands away from his shirt, he kissed her head and went back to the blond.

Itachi sat on his knees by the bed and traced the muscles of Naruto's arm. He listened to their gentle breathing and the harder pitter-patter of rain, and allowed his eyes to close. When he opened them, the sky was beginning to brighten, yet it was still drizzling. Standing, he stretched his stiff legs and kissed the blond. As he crawled out the window, he could hear the boy whimper and turn on the bed. "Don't go. . ." Closing his eyes, he softly closed the window and vanished in a black blur.

* * *

Naruto yawned and sat up in bed. He stilled when he couldn't feel Aiden beside him, but relaxed when he heard her laughing in the living room. Stretching, he got out of bed and popped his joints before shuffling into the kitchen to make a pot of coffee. Grabbing a banana, he went into the living room and sat on the couch. "Morning, mama!" He smiled and ruffled her hair. "Morning baby. Did you sleep good last night?" She decided against telling him about Itachi and shrugged. "It was okay. It was raining really good last night!" Naruto nodded and peeled the fruit in his hands, tearing off the first chunk and popping it in her mouth. Taking his own big bite, he began to chew on it. A loud knock on the front door made him pause and raise a brow. Handing the banana to Aiden, he stood from the couch and went to the door. Cleaning all remnants of the fruit from his lips, he opened the door, and before he fell into unconsciousness, all he saw was the spinning red and black tomoes of the Sharingan.

* * *

Dominick-chan: Okay, so this chapter is kinda short, sue me! XD No really, please don't! I'm so poor! lmao What'd y'all think? Dun Dun Duh! Cliffhanger! The next chapter will be up quite fast, though. Maybe today as well. . .I don't really know!

Woe betide the Raven who fell for the Fox in Rabbit's clothing. . .

Please review!

Thanks!


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

Dominick-chan: Wow! A fast update! XD Well, I didn't have to work today, and after my "adventure" with my aunt, thought I'd finish typing this one out! lmao I'd personally like to thank all of my reviewers:

Hyarou  
hanakisa  
ying9  
MadMonki  
yuriyaoiluver666

I hope y'all stick with me through this whole thing! ^.^; lol I also hopes it answers any questions for ya

**SUMMERY: **Uchiha, Itachi and Uzumaki, Naruto have a child together. Her name is Aiden. Growing up without a father for the last five years of her life never bothered her, but she could tell when her mother was hurting because of it. Yet, he's never really left them alone. Always in the shadows, watching over and protecting them within the best of his abilities as a missing nin.

**WARNING: THIS STORY DOES CONTAIN YAOI ALONG THE WAY! AVERT THINE EYES LEST THEY BE HARMED GAZING AT INAPPROPRIATE WORDS!**

**DISCLAIMER: NARUTO AND ANY CHARACTERS ASSOCIATED WITH NARUTO EXCEPT FOR AIDEN DO NOT BELONG TO ME! I WILL NOT CLAIM ANY RIGHTS TO THEM, AS MY FEEBLE MIND COULD NEVER COME UP WITH SUCH AWESOMENESS AS IS NARUTO!**

**

* * *

  
**

**FAMILY**

**CHAPTER V:**

A loud groan echoed throughout the large stone room and the blond sat up quickly. "Aiden!" His cerulean eyes scanned the small room, frantically searching for his daughter. A sharp pain bloomed behind his right eye and he hissed in pain. When he jerked forward, the sound of a chain rattling caught his attention. Looking behind him with his left eye, he followed the chain from the wall and up his body. His hand felt the cold iron collar round his neck and he growled. Rubbing his temples, he tried to will away his headache and growled again. "Dobe. . . " Naruto's head snapped up and he looked into the face of Uchiha, Sasuke. His eyes narrowed and he gave a feral growl. "Where's Aiden?!" Sasuke leaned against the wall and blinked. "Safe." Naruto's eyes became violet and he snarled. "Bullshit! Now, where is she?!" A shrill scream pierced the air and he struggled against the collar.

Sasuke smirked and caressed the blonds face. "If you're a good pet, maybe I'll let you see her." Naruto snapped at his hand and he frowned. "I'm no one's pet, Sasuke!" The Uchiha raised a brow. "Your collar says otherwise, dobe." The blond yanked on it and snarled again. "FUCK THE COLLAR!!!" The raven snapped his fingers and the collar grew spikes on the inside, which dug into the boy's flesh just enough to cause bleeding and severe discomfort. He closed his eyes at the pain and grimaced. Kneeling before him, the Uchiha ran his fingers through his hair. Yanking his head back, he pushed his lips to Naruto's slightly parted ones and explored his mouth. Naruto pushed him away and wiped the back of his hand across his lips. Sasuke growled and struck him across the face.

Violet eyes glared up at him as he spit the coppery substance from his mouth. "Now then, are you going to cooperate?" Another shrill scream pierced the air ad he cringed; tears flooding his eyes. "All right! Just - just stop hurting her!" Smirking, Sasuke caressed his cheek once more and wiped his tears away. "Good boy." Naruto continued to glare at him and he gave a sadistic smirk. "He'll kill you for this. You know that, right?" The raven nodded. "Be that as it may, at least you're mine until that time comes!" Pulling his head back again, his lips devoured Naruto's in a crushing kiss.

* * *

  
Aiden's dark slate eyes were half lidded and she was on all four's, panting harshly. Her black hair hung before her face, hiding her from the two men with her. The one with silver hair pulled into a tight tail and garbed in Jonin wear pushed the wire-rim glasses he wore up the bridge of his nose and gave a cruel smile. The second man, had long ink-black hair and sickly pale skin. His golden eyes glinted in the bright fluorescent light above them and his lips split into a sadistic smile. "Hand me that syringe there, Kabuto-kun." The silver haired man nodded and handed him the 10 mL. "Orochimaru-Sama." The snake gave a nod in thanks and took a step towards the trembling child. Aiden's tail bristled and her ears flattened to her skull; a growl reverberating throughout her chest as she swiped and caught his leg with her claws.

Orochimaru gave an angry hiss and leapt back. "Hold her down!" Kabuto strattled her and held her to the floor; the snake sneering as he stuck her, none too gently, in the crevas of her arm. Aiden watched, horrified, as he drew out the full 10 mL of her crimson/black blood. As Kabuto applied more pressure to her body, the fox-child whimpered in pain; her tears spilling to the ground below. She curled into herself as much as she could, pushing her back into his stomach and chest, causing him to smirk. Withdrawing the needle and applying pressure to the pinprick, Orochimaru stood, addressing his assistant to do the same before they left. Once they were gone, Aiden sat up and crawled as far awa from the door as she could, the chain and manacle around her left ankle allowing her to only go so far. Curling her knees up to her chest, she began to sob. _'I want my mommy!'_

* * *

  
Itachi walked around the empty apartment and growled. He was supposed to bring his lover and child back to Akatsuki today, but someone had decided to place a flaw in his plan. With the Mangekyo Sharingan bleeding forth, he scanned the rooms carefully. Both Naruto's and Aiden's chakra signatures dominated most of the flat, but when he got to the living room, he cursed audibly. Shaking his head, he quickly left the apartment and headed back to his base. Bursting loudly through a large door, Itachi slammed it shut and charged up to a lone desk. A man with fiery orange hair, crimson swirled eyes, three silver studs to each side of his nose and wearing a black and red cloud patterned cloak turned his attention to the irate raven. "Aren't you missing a few things?" Growling, the dark man began pacing the non-lit room. "They were taken before I could reach them." The leader stood. "What?! How could this happen?!"

Sighing, he took a deep breath and looked at the agitated boy before him. "This puts a strain in our plans. We need to find them and hop nothing too serious has been caused. I have no doubt in my mind as to who took them, and that snake has interfered with out plans for far too long." He rubbed at his eyes and sighed again. "Round up Deidara, Sasori, Hidan and Kisame. Leave as soon as possible." Itachi nodded and disappeared through the door. Pausing in his steps, he balled his fist and punched into the stone on his left. Steeling his resolve, he called for the four he needed and they were off to Oto.

* * *

  
Naruto lay face down upon the hard ground, breathing harshly. He had no idea how long he and Aiden had been kept in Orochimaru's clutches and he didn't care. All he was aware of, was that Sasuke had just left after beating and raping him, and that he wanted his baby girl back. He had never been gone from her this long, and it was killing him. His limbs were too weak to move and he was starting to get dizzy. Naruto groaned and squeezed his eyes shut; his breathing becoming ragged as vomit started coming up his throat. Unable to hold it in, he threw up the bile and stomach acid on the floor beneath him. His discoloured eyes watered and his stomach convulsed as the burning clear/yellow liquid landed before him. The blond fell to his side and gave a barking cough; tears falling from his orbs and a sharp pain exploding in his right lower quad.

"Aiden. . ." His voice was rough, low and broken when he spoke. Hearing her scream again, he grit his teeth and trembled. Taking a deep breath, he forced out a silent scream of his own; acid forcing its way up his throat once more, burning his stomach lining and esophageal tract as he retched again. Breathing heavily through clenched teeth, Naruto groaned and collapsed again. A loud explosion made him wince, and he let his head fall to the cement floor. He could hear the many people fighting give war cries, and the sounds of the enraged battle going on, but no more than that. The familiar squeak of his door opening, found his hearing as well, but he didn't have the strength to turn his head and see who it was.

A pair of warm hands gently checked his pulse and unhooked him from the chains enshrouding him. Something warm had been draped over his body and he was only slightly aware that he was being picked up. His arms were pushed through equally warm sleeves and clasped around his rescuer's neck. They hefted him up on their back and locked their arms beneath his legs. A low voice spoke, but the blonds mind couldn't register the words. Everything was fuzzy and muted to him. He felt the person nod and take off before his eyes rolled to the back of his head and he was lost to blissful unconsciousness.

* * *

  
Itachi frantically searched for Aiden through the snake's lair. Pulling open a large steel door, his Mangekyo blazed to life. His only child, his beautiful baby girl, had been strapped to a metal lab table; wires and tubes connecting her body to many different machines. Pulling out a kunai, he quickly slit Kabuto's throat and stepped over him. "Hidan!" The white haired male nodded and worked to untangle the child from everything around her. He turned his enraged gaze to Orochimaru and snarled. "I'm impressed you made it this far, Itachi." He knew the snake was stalling, but he wouldn't get away this time. Rushing forward, he was met with a long sword, but quickly parried with the kunai he still held.

He stared into Sasuke's face with emotionless rage. "Fuck! Kisame! Deidara! Go! What the hell are you waiting for?! A fucking invite?!" The two nuke-nin ignored the cursing Jashin lover and took off after Orochimaru. Sasuke smirked and pushed Itachi back. "This is the day I finally kill you, brother!" Giving a barely there smirk, Itachi discarded his kunai in favour of unsheathing a long gleaming katana. They stood face-to-face with one another. "As this will be your last day to breathe, Sasuke, allow me to shed a little light upon this deep dark secret. Father ordered me to kill you, because you were the weak-link in the chain. I refused. I would not murder my sibling for the sole purpose of Uchiha Pride. It was then, the Third Hokage gave me a mission. That night, I only killed Father."

Sasuke growled and pushed him back again. "Liar! You're lying! If you had only killed father, what happened to everyone else?!" He attacked Itachi with a high swing, but was met with a defensive block. An explosion caused them to momentarily lose their balance, and Itachi tried to sweep Sasuke's legs out from beneath him. "Ironic, isn't it? How the person you have sworn to kill is innocent, yet the one you've pledged your life to, is the one you should have killed long ago." He nicked the younger's shoulder, drawing blood, and cut into his stomach. They clashed a few times, drawing sparks from one another's blades and the older raven knocked the younger to his back; the tip of his katana poised over his jugular.

"Goodbye, otoutou. May we be different in the next life." Quickly, he slit the pale throat before him and pushed the semi-serrated katana through his heart. A single tear escaped the fading red on black patterned eyes and escaped down his cheek as his last breath passed through his blood-stained lips. Extracting his katana, Itachi flung the crimson/black substance from his blade in one quick motion. Looking back, he sighed in relief when he found both Hidan and Aiden were gone, and raced to help Deidara and Kisame. Coming upon the scene, he found both members with minimal damage and Orochimaru laying unmoving in the rubble around him. Walking over to the snake, he dismembered his head and nodded to the other two. Speedily, they fled the collapsing lair and headed back to their own base.

* * *

Dominick-chan: YAY! Please give feedback! Me Muse likes it! It makes them happi! XD

Stoners live and stoners die But in the end we all get high So if in life you don't succeed Fuck this shit and smoke some weed! ~Anonymous

Please review!

Thanks!


	6. Chapter 6

* * *

Dominick-chan: ZOMG!!! TWO UPDATES IN ONE DAY! I'm so amazing! lmao I'd personally like to thank all of my reviewers:

Hyarou  
hanakisa  
ying9  
MadMonki  
yuriyaoiluver666

I hope y'all stick with me through this whole thing! ^.^; lol I also hopes it answers any questions for ya

**SUMMERY: **Uchiha, Itachi and Uzumaki, Naruto have a child together. Her name is Aiden. Growing up without a father for the last five years of her life never bothered her, but she could tell when her mother was hurting because of it. Yet, he's never really left them alone. Always in the shadows, watching over and protecting them within the best of his abilities as a missing nin.

**WARNING: THIS STORY DOES CONTAIN YAOI ALONG THE WAY! AVERT THINE EYES LEST THEY BE HARMED GAZING AT INAPPROPRIATE WORDS!**

**DISCLAIMER: NARUTO AND ANY CHARACTERS ASSOCIATED WITH NARUTO EXCEPT FOR AIDEN DO NOT BELONG TO ME! I WILL NOT CLAIM ANY RIGHTS TO THEM, AS MY FEEBLE MIND COULD NEVER COME UP WITH SUCH AWESOMENESS AS IS NARUTO!**

**

* * *

  
**

**FAMILY**

**CHAPTER VI:**

Itachi looked upon his beloved and child, and gave a sigh. It was _his _fault they'd been captured. If only he had woken them up and taken them with him the first time he'd left, this wouldn't have happened. For a solid week, they had been pumping nutrients and antibiotics into Naruto and giving Aiden blood transfusions and antidotes. His eyes closed and he slumped forward onto his elbows. A hand rested on his shoulder, and he looked up into the leader's face. He sunk to the floor next to the distraught Uchiha and sighed. "When Naruto was born, I never thought his destiny would come to this. . .But, I knew, that when I sealed the Nine-Tails into him, his life would be difficult. I only hoped that he would give himself a better life. . ." Itachi said nothing and continued to stare at the floor. All was silent, save for the machines, until a groan caught their attention.

Both men stood and went to Aiden's side. Her eyes opened with a flicker and blinked a few times, taking in just where she was. When her vision focused, she stared into Itachi's face. He gently pushed her back down when she tried to sit up and shook his head. "You need to rest." Giving a nod, her lips began to quiver and her body trembled. Removing the oxygen mask from her nose and mouth, his heart gave an unpleasant pang when her tears spilled to the side of her face. Her small body convulsed from the sobs she was holding in and he closed his eyes. Carefully, he picked her up and laid in a semi-Fowler's position on the bed. Pushing her face into his chest, Aiden cried soundlessly against him; her voice momentarily gone.

Itachi ran his fingers through her hair and cradled her fragile body to him. The leader called in Kakuzu and Sasori, and stepped aside to let them through. The two worked around Itachi as they checked her healing injuries and informed them that she was well enough to leave, but had to rest for a few more days to regain her strength. The raven nodded and kept her calm while they removed the few needles and tubes that had kept her alive. Aiden nuzzled into her daddy's chest and sighed when he carried her off to another room. Laying her upon the bed, he stood. "Stay here." Giving a nod, she watched as he walked into a connecting door, and the sound of running water reached her ears. Itachi returned and gently picked her up, grabbing one of his black tee's, and went back into the bathroom. Closing the door softly, he sat her on the toilet and helped undress her from the paper gown that covered her.

Removing his spare cloak, he kneeled, and assessed the damage that snake bastard had done to her. Aiden't body was covered with dark black bruises, sutured lacerations and teeth marks. Her left eye was black and an outline of someone's fist lay across her right cheek. Closing his eyes, he controlled his anger and wet the sponge in his hand. Carefully, he gave her a sponge bath and washed out her hair and tail, patting her dry once she was clean and pulling the over sized shirt over her head and her arms through the sleeves. Grabbing his brush, he quickly detangled her hair and braided it down her back. Picking her up again, he took her back to his bed and sat her on it. While she got comfy, he stripped down to his boxers and crawled in next to her.

Pulling Aiden to his bare chest, Itachi caressed her stomach with the backs of his fingers and began humming. Aiden gave a mighty exhale and closed her eyes. She felt safe within her father's embrace and was glad that she and mommy were going to stay with him forever.

* * *

  
Naruto's eyes opened slowly and he breathed deeply. As his hand reached up to pull the oxygen tube from his face, it was caught lightly and a chuckle sounded to his right. "Oh no you don't!" He turned his head to the voice and found himself staring into the leader's face. Letting his hand go limp, said man laid it back down on the bed. Gently, he removed the O2 and sat back down. Naruto looked to the left and his eyes became wide. Ignoring his protesting body, he sat up quickly and gasped; his arm circling his stomach. "Where's Aiden?!" The leader tried to push him back down on the bed. "Relax. Aiden is fine." The boy glared at him. "But _where_ is she?!" He tried pushing him down again. "She's fine! Aiden is sleeping and recuperating with her father!" The blond paled and tried harder to get out of bed. "No! I need to see her!" Leader sighed. "Naruto! If you do not stop this foolishness right now, I'll have to have Sasori sedate you!"

He held the boy back, yet he still struggled. "I don't care! I have to see her! I - I _have_ to!" The battered blond broke down in his arms; rivers of tears falling from his eyes. Naruto covered his shiny orbs with his hands and pulled his knees to his chest. Leader hugged him from behind and pressed his forehead to the blonds warm and bare back. "If both Kakuzu and Sasori give you the okay, I'll let you clean up and change. Then you can see Aiden, but, only if you behave." Naruto nodded and wiped the tears from his eyes. Releasing him, the leader called the two men back in. They deemed everything to be fine and disconnected him from the machines. "Thank you Kakuzu, Sasori." Both males bowed. "Pein-Sama." Once they had left, the orangette helped the blond clean up and pull on a pair of black flannel pj bottoms. "Itachi's room is the fifth door on the left."

Thanking him, the boy nodded and wrapped his arm around his stomach and used the wall beside him for support as he made his way to his destination. Quietly opening the door, he found his prizes and softly shut the door. Neither had stirred as he made his way to the bed and crawled in, hesitantly, behind Itachi. Wrapping his arm around the much larger male, it was then that he realized how much he had missed him. Pulling himself closer to the dark male's pale back, he nuzzled into the soft flesh and allowed a few tears to fall. The raven's black eyes opened when the liquid trailed down his back, and turned softly to the side. Using the pad of his thumb, he wiped away the wetness beneath the blonds glowing blue eyes, and tilted his head up to look at him. Naruto's hand held Itachi's face and he traced the deep bags beneath his warm onyx eyes.

His lips trembled as he pressed them to the raven's own and he deepened it; his hands fisting into black hair. Itachi pulled the blond closer by his hip and ran his tongue over his bottom lip. He was granted access and remapped out his mouth. Naruto pressed his bare chest against the older male's, who could feel most of his stitches, and his body shuddered. They broke apart and the blond nuzzled into his chest. Itachi drug his fingers through sunshine gold locks and pressed his lips to his lover's scalp. Giving a content sigh, they wrapped their arms about each other and fell into the first peaceful sleep they'd had in five years.

* * *

  
Aiden's nose twitched and her tail swished into Itachi's face, tickling the blonds nose. Naruto gave a light sneeze, wincing when the action scratched his raw throat, and opened his eyes. Itachi's obsidian eyes opened to find his face full of russet fur and he blinked. Carefully, he curled her tail round her middle and turned his gaze to the blond. Naruto yawned cutely and rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand. Letting said appendage slap back onto Itachi's stomach, he pulled the covers off of himself and stood. Wrapping his arm around his middle, he slowly made his way to the bathroom and closed the door. Aiden mumbled incoherently and rolled to her other side, nuzzling into her father, who smiled softly. Naruto sighed and cringed as he looked into his reflection. Both his eyes were black and an imprint of Sasuke's fist lay upon his flesh in multiple places. He could see the finger and hand-shaped bruises, along with the crescent nail gouges, on his hips and other millions of dark blemishes that littered his body.

He fingered the stitches that ran from the middle of his clavicle to his navel and closed his eyes. Flushing the toilet and washing his hands, he opened the door and smiled at the scene before him. Aiden was leaning against Itachi's chest and watching in fascination as he traced the palm of her hand and whispered words into her ears. Their heads turned to him when he closed the door and she smiled. Turning her gaze up to her father, silently asking for permission to hug her mother, he looked to Naruto, who nodded. The raven helped her from the large bed and the blond kneeled to one knee. "Slow and careful, okay baby?" She nodded and made her way over to him. When they embraced, her tail wagged enthusiastically and he showered her face and hair with kisses. "I missed you so much, baby! I'm so sorry!" She pulled back and licked the tip of his nose. Looking back at Itachi, she gestured for him to come sit with them.

Raising a brow, he made no move to join them. Matching his gaze, Aiden fisted her hips and stomped her foot, pointing to the ground beside her. Naruto hid his giggles behind his hand and his eyes became slits. Itachi sighed, crawled out of bed and sat on his knees before her. _'This'll work out, perfectly!'_ Facing him, she tapped her cheek; burring her lips when he gave her a funny look. Holding up a finger, she instructed him to watch. Turning to Naruto, she repeated the action and he kissed her cheek. Turning back to Itachi, Aiden flourished her hands before her. Touching her left cheek, she smiled when he kissed it. Doing a 180, she touched both cheeks for her mother to kiss. The game continued on as she chose where her parents could kiss her. For Itachi, it was a kiss to her forehead and nose, and for Naruto, it was her cheeks and chin. Aiden gestured to both of them and touched both cheeks. Just as their lips were about to touch her skin, she ducked and pushed Naruto's chin up slightly so that, instead of kissing her, their lips touched one another.

Obsidian and cerulean eyes clashed as they opened at the same time. Aiden gave a raspy giggle and let his chin go, breaking their lip-lock. Smiling cutely, she grabbed her mother's hand and placed it on her father's chest, reciprocating the act with her father's hand on her mother's chest. Naruto gave a pretty blush and Itachi smirked. The tiny kit giggled again and they looked at her. Climbing onto Itachi's back, she hugged him round the neck. The blond pursed his lips and pushed his finger to her nose. "Well kit, what would you like to do?" Her stomach gave a loud gurgle and the two of them giggled. "I guess that settles that!" Standing, he went to pick her up from Itachi, but the raven shook his head and held her as he stood. Naruto huffed and fisted his bruised hips. "I can handle picking her up, Itachi."

He raised a brow. "Before or after you tear your stitches?" The shorter of the two growled and crossed his arms, hiding his wince with a glare. The Uchiha gave him a knowing look and blinked. "You cannot cross your arms without wincing. What makes you think you can carry Aiden?" The two bickering males never noticed when the small kit had slipped from both her father's back and the room, and followed her nose to the kitchen. Walking into the dining room, she found a few people sitting at the table. One was blond, like her mother, one was a redhead like Panda-chan, another wore a swirly orange mask, and the last looked like a plant. Smiling, she pulled out a chair and sat across from the blond. Aiden kicked her feet and linked her hands together on the table; her bright dark eyes staring at the blond. Feeling a pair of eyes on him, the nuke-nin halted his conversation with the redhead beside him and looked at her.

He could see her tail wagging behind her and the smile on her face become wider. She waved at him. "Hi!" He waved back. "Hi, un." She giggled. "You're really pretty!" The one with the orange mask snorted and the blond hit him. Looking to the redhead, she cocked her head to the side. "You have the same hair as Panda-chan!" He nodded and began to eat once more. Raising a brow, the blond before her turned his gaze back to her. "Ne, chibi kitsune, where's your parents, un?" A loud crash followed his question and they all sighed. "Naruto always did like throwing things at Itachi, un. Wonder what he broke this time, un." A large man with a cloth covering his face appeared out of nowhere. "THAT BETTER NOT HAVE BEEN EXPENSIVE, NARUTO!!!" Another crash sounded and whatever he'd thrown, had shattered. "THAT EITHER!"

Those around the table chuckled and Pein sat a plate of bacon, sausage, eggs and a glass of orange juice before the small child. Thanking him, she smiled and devoured it. With the last bite almost to her lips, the kitchen door burst open and in stormed Naruto. Flopping into the chair next to his daughter, he huffed. The people at the table smiled and watched as Itachi too, came in and sat on his child's left. A small thin cut was slightly bleeding on his temple and he pressed a napkin to it. Pein, the blond and the redhead shook their heads and sighed. "Are you hungry, Naruto? Itachi?" The fox-like boy shook his head, while the raven nodded. Rolling his eyes, Pein stood and grabbed two plates. Filling them with eggs, bacon and sausage, he sat them before the two boys. Itachi nodded his thanks and began eating, while Naruto pushed the plate away, laying his head on the table.

Aiden cocked her head to the side. Never before had she seen her mother act like this. Her father was eating quietly and taking occasional sips from his drink. Sighing, she grabbed her empty plate and slid from her chair. Standing on her tip-toes, she washed off her plate and set it in the sink. Turning the water off, she contemplated on what she wanted to do. She really wanted to explore, but she also wanted to play with the pretty blond. Aiden could hear Naruto growl at said blond, saying his name, and smiled. Going for Adorkable, she went back into the dining room and tugged on his sleeve. "Ne, Dei-chan! Will you play with me?" Deidara squee'd and cuddled her gently to his chest. "Ah! So cute, un!" He nodded and took her out of the room. Itachi too, stood and went to rinse off his plate.

* * *

  
Taking Aiden into his room, she and the clay lover were now sitting upon his floor. "You and Sasori-danna are the only ones who have been in here, un." She smiled and picked up one of the clay birds he let her play with. "Wow! Did you make this, Dei-chan? It's _really_ pretty!" He nodded and smiled. "I did. Would you like one, un?" Her eyes lit up and she nodded. Deidara grabbed his bag of special clay and stuck his hand in it. When Aiden cocked her head to the side in curiosity, he held a finger up, signaling her to wait. She cried out in joy when he removed his hand from the bag, opened it, and, sitting on his palm, was a miniature sparrow. Standing, he grabbed a thin silver chain and a set of paints. Her tail swished and she hummed as she painted the bird black with an orange belly and a red beak. When it was dry, Deidara slipped the chain through the loop on its head and clipped it around her neck.

Aiden squee'd and threw her arms around him. "Thank you, Dei-chan!" He chuckled and hugged her back. "You're welcome, chibi kitsune, un." Giggling, she pulled it before her face. "His name will be. . .Deiden. It's both our names together!" Deidara ruffled her hair. "It's perfect, un!" They were interrupted by a knock on the door and it opened, revealing Sasori. "Naruto wishes to know where you kidnapped the chibi to." Giving a giggle as she stood, Aiden kissed the blond nuke-nin's cheek as she made her way to the door. "Thanks, Dei-chan! Let's play together again, okay?" Waving one last time, she smiled as she left the room, looking for her mother.

* * *

  
Naruto sighed as he was cleaning up the mess of shattered breakables he'd thrown at Itachi and breathed deeply. He hissed in pain when one of the jagged pieces sliced open his finger and he stuck the bleeding digit in his mouth. Glaring at the offending shard, he continued cleaning up with his other hand. Feeling Aiden's small arms wrap around his neck, he smiled; removing his finger from his mouth and kissing her hands. "Hi baby. Careful over here, okay? There's glass and broken ceramic." Naruto felt her nod and let him go so he could finish. When it was spotless, the two found themselves curled into one another on Itachi's bed. "Did you have fun with Deidara?" She smiled. "We had tons of fun! I really like Dei-chan, mama. Look what he made for me!" Pulling the bird from her shirt, she smiled. "Dei-chan even let me paint him! His name is Deiden."

Naruto chuckled and caressed her face. "I'm glad you had fun, sweetie." Tucking Deiden back into her shirt, she snuggled more into her mother. "Mama? Are we ever going back?" He gently ran his fingers through her hair. "Maybe some day. . .Do you want to go back?" She shook her head. "Everyone here is nice to us. I think it's a lot better here. . ." He sighed and hugged her close. "I'm sorry, baby. . ." The door opened and closed softly and Itachi sat on the edge of the bed; his face blank, but his eyes warm as he looked at them. "Would a shopping trip make you feel better? Aiden can't walk around in my shirts forever." Naruto gave a slight smirk. "Couldn't hurt. . ." The raven stood and went to his dresser.

Pulling out one of his draws, he threw some clothes on the bed. "Luckily, I still have some of your things." The blond nodded and stood when Aiden left his side. "Do we have anything for her to wear?" Itachi shrugged. "I'll ask." The raven left and Naruto began to dress, laughing when, after five years, it all still fit. He was now clothed in a pair of loose fitting black ninja pants and a black quarter sleeve shirt which exposed his midriff, allowing the dark black seal and angry red sutures to be visible. "Wow, mama! You look hot!" He laughed, thanking her, and ruffled her hair. Gesturing for him to lean down, she ran her fingers through his golden spikes, mussing them and fixing his style. Naruto kissed her forehead and stood just as Itachi returned.

Flipping his hair from his eyes, he gazed at him. The raven gave an approving glance before throwing something red at him. Catching it, he nodded and turned back to Aiden, pulling the tee from her body and dressing her in the red kimono. Going to the bathroom, he grabbed Itachi's brush and a matching ribbon and sat on the floor. Running the brush through her thick tresses till they shined, he pulled her hair into a half tail and tied the ribbon into a large bow. Tossing the brush to Itachi, he coated his finger with saliva and curled the ends of her locks. Having her turn around, he licked his palm a few times and smoothed out her bangs. Standing her up, he smoothed the kimono down and smiled. "Ah! So cute!" Aiden giggled and smiled when her mother accepted Itachi's hand to help him from the floor. The three of them left the Akatuski base and began their travel to a nearby village of trade.

* * *

Dominick-chan: YAY! Please give feedback! Me Muse likes it! It makes them happi! XD

Stoners live and stoners die But in the end we all get high So if in life you don't succeed Fuck this shit and smoke some weed! ~Anonymous

Please review!

Thanks!


	7. Chapter 7

* * *

Dominick-chan: R.I.P. Ed McMahon, Ferra Faucet, and Michael Jackson. We will miss you all terribly. You were inspirations to us all, and great American Idols :) So, I finally caught up to my writing, which means I won't be posting anything as of yet until I get at least three more chapters written out. I apologize for the inconvenience. I'd also like to personally thank all of my reviewers:

Hyarou  
hanakisa  
ying9  
MadMonki  
yuriyaoiluver666  
autumn-annette-19

I hope y'all stick with me through this whole thing! ^.^; lol I also hopes it answers any questions for ya

**SUMMERY: **Uchiha, Itachi and Uzumaki, Naruto have a child together. Her name is Aiden. Growing up without a father for the last five years of her life never bothered her, but she could tell when her mother was hurting because of it. Yet, he's never really left them alone. Always in the shadows, watching over and protecting them within the best of his abilities as a missing nin.

**WARNING: THIS STORY DOES CONTAIN YAOI ALONG THE WAY! AVERT THINE EYES LEST THEY BE HARMED GAZING AT INAPPROPRIATE WORDS!**

**DISCLAIMER: NARUTO AND ANY CHARACTERS ASSOCIATED WITH NARUTO EXCEPT FOR AIDEN DO NOT BELONG TO ME! I WILL NOT CLAIM ANY RIGHTS TO THEM, AS MY FEEBLE MIND COULD NEVER COME UP WITH SUCH AWESOMENESS AS IS NARUTO!**

**

* * *

  
**

**FAMILY**

**CHAPTER VII:**

The journey took most of the rest of the morning and a little into the afternoon, but Aiden was just glad that they were acting like a family. She followed her parents through the trees and smiled when they came upon their destination. As they stopped before the gates, she grasped their hands in hers tightly before they got into the village. Itachi lead the two through the heavy crowds and into a store. Immediately, he had Naruto help Aiden try clothes on for both leisure and ninja training and sat in a seat so he could see how they all looked on her. They went through many outlets and departments, buying things which ranged from clothing to accessories. As the trio were walking, something shiny caught the fox-child's eye and she stopped, causing the two males holding her hands to stop as well.

Cocking her head to the side, she lead them to what had caught her interest. Both the blond and raven stared at the intricately carved hematite jewelry and raised a brow. Her tail wagged happily when she picked up the black choker studded with the special metal roses. "Look, mommy, daddy! Isn't it pretty?" Naruto nodded and smiled. "Yes sweetie, it's very pretty." Itachi too, nodded. "I think we should all have one, don't you, mama?" She giggled and stared up at her father. "Please?" Alas, he could not resist her "Pout-of-Awesomeness", and caved. Turning to Naruto, he gestured to the stand, silently telling him to pick one. Smiling, he let his hand roam over the jewelry lightly until his fingertips brushed over a certain piece.

It was the Yin half of the Yin-Yang. Looking at the Uchiha, he found he held the Yang half._ 'That can't be coincidence!'_ Gently taking both items from the two, Itachi paid for them and kneeled down to clip it around Aiden's neck. Before standing, he allowed her to hug him and kiss his cheek, then turned to the blond. A small, warm smile graced his lips as he slipped the Yin around his slender and scarred neck, and he pulled back. Naruto grabbed the Yang and stood on his tip-toes to slip it around Itachi's own neck. Pulling back, they found that the ornaments had entwined and clicked together.

Laughing, the blond detangled them from each other and tucked his beneath his shirt. Itachi did the same and pulled Aiden onto his back. She yawned and laid her head against the crook of his neck. "I think we have everything we need." Their baby girl yawned again and nuzzled her face into his shoulder, between her arms. Itachi nodded and they started their journey back home.

* * *

Itachi allowed Naruto to gently remove Aiden from his back and place her on the bed so they could put away their purchases. Stealing a quick kiss from the blond, who could feel their necklaces pull together, the raven left to give their receipts to Kakuzu. The fox-like boy huffed and finished putting the rest of their stuff away. Rubbing at his tired eyes, he stripped Aiden down and re clothed her in a light nightgown. Pulling the blankets back, he repositioned her on the bed and covered her up. Kissing her forehead, he stripped down to his boxers and crawled in next to her. _'Ugh! I forgot how tiring real shopping can be!'_ Sighing, he pulled Aiden to his chest and fell asleep. Coming back into his room, Itachi gave a small smile. Turning off the light, he too, stripped and crawled into bed behind the blond. As he leaned over, their necklaces clinked together and he kissed the blonds cheek. Pulling the two close, he too, drifted into Dreamland.

* * *

Cerulean eyes opened to reveal a padded cell. Everything was a sterile white except for the black barred window that moonlight was streaming through. "Dobe. . ." Naruto gasped and looked up into the flawless face of Sasuke. When he tried to move his arms, he found that they had been bound behind his back. His eyes widened as the short-haired raven crawled over to him. He pushed the blond to his back and stood over him on all fours. Naruto whimpered when his lesh was assaulted by the raven's lips and his clothes were being torn away. Sasuke grasped the blonds manhood as his lips devoured the boy's and he gave a smirk. The blond gasped and tried to fight off the older boy, tried to tell him to stop and leave him alone, but his voice only came out in whines and semi-animalistic noises.

Sasuke had shed own clothes and continued stroking the boy beneath him. Naruto struggled to get away, and was rewarded with a punch to the jaw. He was roughly rolled to his stomach and the Uchiha's digits dug into his hips. He cried out as Sasuke started pushing into him. The raven's pace was slow at first, but gradually became faster and more violent. Angry red claw marks and bite marks littered his body, along with newer bruises and he began to cry. Soon, Sasuke gave in and they both came. Breathing harshly and trembling on the floor, he winced when his hair was pulled on and tears stung his eyes when his bottom lip was bitten and his sutures were pulled on by his nails. The Uchiha nuzzled into his neck and gave a dark, cruel laugh. "This time, it is my child you carry, Naru-chan!"

* * *

Sapphire blue eyes snapped open and he struggled to get out of Itachi's tight grip and over Aiden. Quickly wriggling out of his hold and climbing over his baby, he ran to the bathroom, shut the door and promptly vomited into the toilet bowl; his stomach convulsing as he heaved. Awaking to the sounds of retching, Itachi sat up. Slowly getting out of bed, he walked to the bathroom, only to find Naruto heaving blood and bile. Wetting a rag, he placed it on the back of the blonds neck and rubbed his lower back. The boy's purging began to cease and he slumped back against Itachi, his breathing harsh and tears streaming from his now crystalline orbs.

Itachi flushed the toiled and held the blond to his chest. **"Brat!"** He groaned inwardly._ 'What, you damn fox?! I don't really feel like talking!'_ He could see the sneering fox growl at him. **"Do you wish to know the news or not, whelp?"** Naruto licked his lips and gave a mental nod. Kyuubi stared at him with malicious eyes, but he knew the anger was not for him. **"You are carrying that bastard's bastards!" **His eyes widened. _'Two? There are...two?'_ As the fox nodded, his stomach convulsed and he began heaving again. Itachi re-wet the cloth and pressed it to the back of his neck once more. When his stomach could bring no more up, he lay against the larger man behind him and closed his eyes; the raven rubbing the sides of his stomach and nuzzling into his hair.

* * *

Aiden's dark eyes opened and she yawned. A frown marred her features when her ears caught the sound of Naruto's retching. Knowing there was nothing she could do, she crawled out of bed and left the room. Rubbing her eyes, she padded to the kitchen and got a drink of water. When the fridge beside her opened, she jumped and found herself looking into the face of Pein. "What are you doing up, little one?" She rubbed her nose and sneezed. "Mama was sick in the bathroom, so I came to get a drink." He rose a brow. "Where's your father?" She yawned and her ears went back. "He was with mommy." Pein nodded. "Why don't you sleep with me, kit? It's only 2 a.m." Aiden smiled and held her arms up to him.

Chuckling, he picked up and swung her onto his left hip. She let her head fall to his shoulder and her tail swished by his legs. He took her to his room and sat her gently on the bed, crawling in beside her. "You and mommy look a lot alike!" Pein was startled by the fact that she could see right through his genjutsu. 'Then again, her father is Itachi. . .' Aiden curled into a ball against his stomach and closed her eyes. "Thank you, grandpa. Night." His chest tightened at her words and he gazed down at her. "Goodnight, little one." Giving a yawn, he closed his eyes and ran his fingers through her hair. Within minutes, he too, was asleep.

* * *

Naruto's bleary eyes opened to find himself back in bed. ''Tachi must've carried me back. . .' Oh how he hated morning sickness! "Why do they even call it that? It's not just morning you're sick!" His voice was soft as he mumbled and turned to look at the sleeping Uchiha. _'He'll hate me! He'll hate me because they're not his!' _Naruto buried his face into one of the pillows and weeped silently. He found himself before large iron bars, water rippling softly at his ankles. Large red eyes stared at him and torches flickered to life, revealing the large fox bijuu. Kyuubi blinked and laid his head on his paws as Naruto sighed and sat before him on the ground. "I can rid them of you, if you wish." The blond shook his head and sighed again. "No. What's done is done, and I won't throw their lives away before they even breathe." The Kyuubi snorted and rolled his eyes. "How noble. And what if the Uchiha pushes you away and decides to keep your first kit?"

He shrugged. "If Aiden wishes to stay, I will not force her to leave with me. I will go back to Konoha and explain to Tsunade what happened. I'll give her my hitai-ate and start a new life somewhere else." The fox sighed. "Your father will not let that happen. Not now that you've come back after so long." He nodded and stroked the beasts muzzle. "I know, but it's not his decision if I want to leave. He would let me if only I asked." Silence fell between the two and he began to sob anew. "How do I tell him, Kyuubi? Both Itachi and Aiden are the best thing that's ever happened to me! I don't think I could bear it if he leaves me again! Not again!" Kyuubi wrapped him up in one of his tails, trying to console him.

Giving a sniff, Naruto buried his face into his silky fur. Breathing in the unmistakable scent of the fox, he sighed once more and wiped at his eyes. "Thanks, Kyuu-chan!" The fox grumbled at the ending suffix and nodded. The scene fell away and he found himself staring into the pillow. Sniffing, he yawned and looked at the still sleeping man beside him. Smiling, he brushed his raven bangs from his face before carefully sliding out of bed and making his way to the bathroom to brush the nasty taste from his mouth. Looking into his reflection, he noted how most of his bruises were either gone or in the process of leaving and the skin around his sutures was less angry. Spitting the paste out, he rinsed out his mouth and cleaned the sink.

Taking a deep breath, Naruto opened the door and crawled back into bed. Feeling spontaneous, he started kissing Itachi's neck and running his fingers through his hair. The raven's eyes opened and his lips were caught by Naruto's. The blond crawled atop him and sat upon his stomach. When their lip-lock broke, the older male raised a fine brow. Naruto pushed a finger to his lips and shook his head. Smiling, he leaned foreward and began nipping at his flesh. Resting his hands upon his hips, Itachi allowed the boy to continue. The blond traced the contours of his chest and stomach with his hands and lips and traveled lower. Said hands slid the ravens boxers from his hips and blinked. Licking his lips, he blew on the heated flesh lightly and closed his eyes at the sound of hissing. He let his tongue play over the tip, dipping in and out of the slit and pushing hard against the head.

Itachi gave a muffled moan. He was having a hard time trying not to thrust into the pretty mouth of his. Naruto teased his flesh a little more before fully engulfing him. Relaxing his muscles, he deep-throated him and made his tongue wave. Hands tangled themselves into blond locks and thrust into him. Naruto licked the sides of his member and engulfed him once more, sucking hard as his head began to bob. Deep-throating him one last time, he hummed a lullaby, smirking when the phalanges tightened against his skull and his lover came. The blond swallowed and extracted himself from the raven. Pulling himself up, he kissed the man below him passionately. Grabbing his hips, Itachi rolled naruto onto his back and began sucking on his heated flesh.

The blond moaned when he nipped on a non-sutured space of his clavicle and nibbled on his earlobes. The Uchiha removed the boy's boxers and began to tease his entrance and manhood. Naruto's back arched and he gasped as the raven's digits pumped in and out of him. Itachi's mouth engulfed the boy's nipple and sucked lightly. The fox-like boy drug his claws down his back, leaving angry red marks behind. Deeming that he had teased the boy enough, Itachi slid into him. Naruto threw his head back in a silent scream and met him thrust for thrust. The raven moaned as he slid in and out of his lover's tight, hot opening, and began to pound him into the mattress. They could feel their release in the pit of their stomachs and Naruto pushed Itachi down. He began rocking and rolling his hips over him as he searched for their climax.

The blond gasped and mewled out when his lover thrust deeper into him, hiting a new spot. He hit it a few more times before they both gave in and cried out. Naruto gave a muted scream in both pain and pleasure, and Itachi found himself staring at a boy who now had his own fox ears and tail, all russet and tipped in a brownish/black. He slumped to the raven's chest, breathing hard. The older of the two could feel hot liquid upon his flesh and he lifted the fox's head. Kissing his lips lightly, he silently asked what was wrong. All the blond could do, was shake his head and cry. "I - I don't want yo-you to, to leave m-me again! Not again!" He could feel Naruto's newly formed ears brush against his chin and his tail swishing against his legs as he sat up straight against the headboard.

Itachi held his fox tightly and nuzzled into the top of his skull. "Never again will I leave you, Naruto." He wiped away his tears and held his face in his hands. "Tell me what has you so upset." Naruto averted his eyes, avoiding his gaze. "Kyuubi confirmed that. . ." His voice broke. He couldn't speak. "Breathe, Naruto." He took a deep breath and forced himself to relax. "Kyuubi confirmed that, as of tomorrow, I will be ten weeks  
pregnant. . ." Silence hung in the air, and Itachi never relinquished his hold on his face. "You thought I would leave you because the child is Sasuke's and not mine?" His voice was low and laced with pain. More tears slipped from his eyes, and his face became angry. "First of all, there's more than one, and second of all, why not?! You've left me, us, once all ready!"

The raven pushed the blond to the mattress and strattled his hips. "I left because we had to leave our current position! Do you think that would have been easy when you were swollen with child? I left you in Konoha because you were safe!" Naruto gave a hysterical laugh, this hot tears streaming from his eyes. "Safe?! You thought we were safe in Konoha?! Do you know how hard it was to raise Aiden alone on what little I had in that hateful village?! How hard it was that I wanted to pack up all our shit and leave to find you, but come up empty on where you were at all?! I held on to false hope that you'd come back for us, but after three years, I gave up. . .I had nightmares that had us both waking up and screaming in the middle of the night!" He struggled to get out from beneath Itachi. "For five years. . .five long god damn fucking years! You missed out on everything! You left us! And for what?! Packing up and moving! I would have endured it! I would have done anything to have stayed by your side! Do you know why that is, Itachi?"

He remained still. "Because I fucking love you! I love you so much, my soul's tearing itself into shreds! Even after all that's happened, I still love you!" Itachi loosened his grip on the blonds wrists and nuzzled his throat. Naruto sniffed and hiccuped as he began to calm down. "I'm sorry, Naruto." He lay limply on the mattress and when Itachi turned apologetic obsidian eyes to him, he kissed his lips. "Funny thing about love though, is that it allows you to forgive, no matter the situation." Kissing once more, they both stood, showered and dressed. Both donned a pair of black ninja pants and tanks, and made their way to the dining room, where they found Aiden colouring at the table. They each kissed her head and sat to either side of her. "Wow, mama! Now we look alike! Did you and daddy make up?" Smiling, he nodded. We did. What have you been up to all day?" She giggled. "Well, when I heard you getting sick, I got up to get a drink. Then, I slept in grandpa's room and played with Dei-chan and Sasori-kun. Tobi-kun and I played a trick on grandpa which involved the colour pink and a bar of soap!"

Naruto giggled when his father strode into the dining room, hot pink covering half his face and some of his robes. "Looks like she got ya good! Don't tell me you can't handle a five year old!" Itachi nodded. "I must admit, Minato, she did get you pretty good." Aiden beamed at their praise and the older blond smiled. "Wasn't expecting it. Funny thing though, she can see straight through my genjutsu." Naruto nodded. "Well, her father is Itachi." He laughed. "That's what I said!" They chuckled and both Naruto and Aiden lifted their noses to the air, sniffing tentatively. "That, smells extremely delicious! Who's cooking?" Minato put a finger to his chin. "I believe, it is Sasori's turn to cook tonight." The blond wiped the saliva from his lips and turned to Aiden, smiling. "Should we go see what Uncle Sasori ish cooking while daddy and grandpa talk?" She too, wiped the saliva from her lips and nodded, grabbing his hand. Sliding from their chairs, the two children of Kyuubi, left the other two in favor of the kitchen. The raven and the blond smiled and shook their heads.

* * *

"What fantastic smelling thing are you making, Sasori-kun?" The redhead rolled his eyes. "Food, obviously. Hasn't my cousin ever made this?" The two foxes looked at one another and burst into giggles. "Panda-chan can't cook worth crap, Sasori! It's either me or Temari-nee-chan who cooks." He sighed and added another spice to the simmering meat. "Doesn't surprise me. Not many of my clan could cook this dish, if at all." Naruto tail wagged and he rested his chin on the counter. "But, that doesn't tell me what it is!" Sasori hit his head with the wooden spoon he was using. "Go sit back with Itachi, Naru-chan." His cerulean eyes became round and an adorkable chibi-like Naruto-fox popped into the redheads mind. "But, but, I want to watch the awesome Sasori, cook!"

His eyes became glossy and his ears drooped. The Puppet Master sighed and turned back to his cooking. "Fine. Just, stay out of the way." The blond squee'd and hopped onto the counter top; Sasori lifting Aiden up and into his lap before returning back to his work. Aiden gave a quiet giggle and looked up at her mother. "You're a really good actor, mama!" He gave a fanged grin and winked at her. "What, you didn't think you got that from your father, did you?" She giggled again and they watched the redhead work in silence.

* * *

After the dinner of delicious meat, garlic and herb potatoes, seasoned and steamed vegetables and gravy, many of the Akatsuki members drifted off to bed. Aiden turned her gaze up to Naruto. "Can I please sleep in grandpa's room again?" Naruto smiled. "I'm not the one you have to ask." She looked up at the other blond with large sparkling eyes, and he smiled. "It doesn't bother me." Thanking him, she got a hug and kiss from each parent before running off to his room. The blond fox laughed and stood, clearing away their plates and taking them to the sink. "How do you keep up with her?!" He laughed harder and gave a foxy grin. "Years of practice!" His eyes went dreamy as he washed off the utensils. "And just think! Soon, there'll be more pairs of tiny feet running around here!" Minato choked on his saliva and pounded on his chest. He glared at Itachi, who had his elbows on the table and his fingers laced before him. "You knocked him up again?!"

The Uchiha shrugged. "More or less." Naruto flipped his father on the forehead and hugged Itachi round the neck. "Quit it, dad! Five years is a pretty big age gap between kits!" He nuzzled his nose into the flesh beneath him, inhaling the scent o cedar wood and sulfur that could only be Itachi. "Wait, did you say "more pairs of tiny feet"? As in, more than one?" Cerulean clashed with sapphire. "I did." Shaking his head and sighing, he stood. "Okay then. I'll go entertain Aiden so you two can hump like bunnies." Both males gave him the middle finger and he dodged a fork Naruto had thrown at him. "Shut the hell up!" Laughing, he waved and made his way to his rooms, where his granddaughter was waiting for him."

The blond flopped into a chair and burred his lips. "He's right you know. . ." He looked at his raven, brow raised. "'Bout what?" Itachi smirked, and in one swift motion, picked him up and took him to their room. Letting him fall to the bed, he crawled over him. "We are going to "hump like bunnies", as he put it." Naruto laughed and began pulling on Itachi's clothes. "That suits me just fine!" The raven chuckled and nipped at his fuzzy ear. . .

* * *

Dominick-chan: Children of Kyuubi just means that, since Kyuubi is the King of all Demons, and is a fox, and with them inheriting the fox gene, they're practically born of Kyuubi. Just in case y'all didn't get it :)

I am. . .Paper Clip Man! Fear my bendyness! XD

Please review!

Thanks!


	8. Attention

**ATTENTION!!!**

I am sorry for this author note, but I feel it should be here. My father feels it prudent for me to grow up and become an adult, so I am sad to say that until I feel better about myself, I cannot be here, on this site. He has called my writing, and my reading fanfiction, "Pointless and Stupid" because it is not making me any money, which is about all he cares about now. I'm not giving up on these stories, nor am I leaving the site, I just need a break and whether it's years, months or simply weeks, I don't really know. I appreciate all those who've stuck by me and kept going until the very end, and I wish to say Thank You to you all. I'm very grateful.

Dominick

P.S. Even though I don't like the little bugger, Happy Birthday Uchiha, Sasuke, ya jerk!


End file.
